finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
David has a girlfriend
"its beautiful up here" "it is beautiful. just to be here together after weeks just standing here looking at the city the skies and everything that is beautiful just like you" -david and mariana David has a girlfriend is the eighth episode of finn the fox it is the first episode that focuses on david as well as introducing his girlfriend mariana Characters in this episode Finn the fox Carlos the Dog Jerry the gator David Andy (Cameo) tappor (cameo) mariana (first appearance) bob the dog (first appearance) Mason (First Appearance) ian the lizard (first appearance) richard (first appearance) mike the lizard (appears in flashback and mentioned) ashley (mentioned only) sarah (mentioned only) mike jr (mentioned only) Shala (Indirect mention only) jenny (cameo) jason (cameo) luke the croc (flashback) kevin the kangaroo (Flashback) mike jr (Flashback) plot The episode starts out with david Checking his phone's text messages until he sees a text from his girlfriend mariana that she is back in town, and wants him to meet her in the park, david gets so exicted that his girlfriend is back after weeks and he hops into his skateboard and rides to the park, there he sees mariana and they both reunite until a kid named ian gets in davids way and yells at him loudly and punch him to the ground and grab him and then yelling at him for trying to reunite with his girlfriend and attempted to beat him up but mariana knocks him out. david thanks mariana for saving him, mariana tells him that now they are back together they can go out to places, but first david wants to introduce her to finn and the others, so they go to finn carlos and jerry, and then david introduces mariana to them, and they get along good, then david tells them that he and mariana are going to going to be having fun together, so they went to the bridge and is talking about how great it is to be together again while looking at the city and skies, the two then suddenly kiss eachother and david tells her that one day they can be together forever, cause he loves her so much, the two looks at the bridge again until mariana spots the tv studio, david reminds her that its his father's mariana guessed that mike is still being a mean father, and david explains what happend in the past events, and that things might not be the same anymore, Mariana tells him that its apart of life and that some people has that kind of problem either they can change or not, but david tells her that mike may not change, mariana doesn't know what else to do so david tells her to forget it and that he wants to just spend time with her, the two continues their dateing, later that day they go to the cafe still dating, and then david's friend mason comes over, mason asks if they are having a great time and david tells him that they are having a great time, and asked how mason was doing, mason tells him how his days were going, and mariana talks about her great vacation but it was boring cause of david not being there, but then suddenly ian comes back (who is revealed to be a lizard), and yells at david for reuniteing with his girlfriend and punching him in the face causing him to unform, he grabs david again and yells about his girlfriend and getting unformed cause of her, david thought he was a human and asks why hes blaming him for it, ian tells him that he was born as a lizard and that he wanted to be a human so he can be "handsome" but now he can't anymore due to him being unformed, and that he is blaming him cause davids a "dumbest stupid f*ckass in the world" and tells him that he bashed his dad at the studio, but finn jerry and carlos gets in the way and confronts ian, but ian punches david to the ground, and then he tells finn that he hates david, and continues yelling about mariana punching him earlier, then he threats to bash the shit out of david but david gets up and says "we'll see about that" ian turns at david and the two began to fight eachother, ian then grabs his red lightsaber, david does the same thing and the two duel, david managed to defeat ian and that he never will beat david, and he threats to kill him or not, but ian kicked him again knocking him out, and attempts to kill him for what he did to mike, but mariana defends david with a green lightsabers (while jerry wonders where they even get real lightsabers), mariana knocks ian back down, and tells him that no one will hurt david, but ian starts to insult her until his dad richard came and yelled at him, richard gets angry at him that he told him not to use his lightsaber and bully david and turn into a human, ian tries to tell him that he tried to kill richard's boss mike, and that he always hated him before that time, but richard is a shame that he disrespected him and asks what ails him, ian tells him that he is sick of being a lizard and david, but richard grounds him for a week and tells him that he is cutting his hair and that his mom is not gonna be happy. ian flips off everyone before leaving, and david thanks him for getting ian out of the way but richard tells him that he doesn't like david either due to him almost killed mike but he saved him but it doesn't mean he is their ally so he leaves, and davids a bit stern that mikes workers also hates him but mariana tells him that it doesn't matter and the two holds eachothers hands and they both go back to the bridge and kiss again. then the episode ends Trivia * this is the first appearance of Mariana * this episode also introduces 2 new supporting characters mason and bob the dog as well as two new enemies ian and richard * This is the first finn episode to focus on david himself * this is the second love episode to introduce a new character the first being Sarah starting from kevins in love * Luke, Kevin, Sarah, small rock, Ashley, mike jr, doesn't appear in this episode but mike jr ashley and sarah are mentioned. * David explains his past as well as the events of the truth about shala to Mariana in this episode * mike is mentioned in this episode and plus a flashback from the episode the truth about shala is in this episode * David and Mariana knew eachother before the events of the series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on david Category:Episodes where finns not focused on Category:Love episodes Category:Episodes where luke never appeared Category:Episodes where kevin never appeared Category:Episodes where sarah never appeared